fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Grenlandia: Kraj zamków i rycerzy
The Adventures of the World - Odcinek 3 Pokazana jest pierwsza klasa. Alice: '''Fajnie tu macie. '''Rory: Fujar nie przyjmujemy pozatym zaraz idziemy pospać. Rory wyrzucił Alice z klasy 1.Alice poszła do pokoju pilota. Alice: Jeszcze zobaczą co umiem zrobić. Ostatnio w The Adventures of the World. Przybyliśmy do kraju Pizzy i Spaghetti. Jeszcze w samolocie Rory pokazał swoje śmierdzące oblicze RJ i Atlanthy a także Sylvii wkurzając ją. Pierwsze zadanie było proste lecz nikt nie wygrał przez tego krytyka który uciekł zaraz po tym jak dania wybuchły. Drugie zadanie polegało na uszyciu suknii z wcześniej wylosowanych dań.U Wczasowiczów nowu Rory kogoś wkurzył przez co ten ktoś wszystko wysmarował Kethupem i mówie tu o Poul'u. Zaś Pasażerowie mieli jeszcze gorzej. Sukienka ze Spaghetti którą nosiła Kelly rospadła się , także dzięki Roremu. Na ceremonii Pasażerów wiekszość zagłosowała na Cirke za uszycie tej sukienki ale w darze przyjaźni Kelly zrezygnowała. Wiem że nie na poważnie tylko żeby Cirke ją polubiła ale była przynajmniej zabawa więc.... Chef podaje Alice Palmtop. Alice: 'Co!?. Przecież..Przecież... A wy, widzowie oglądajcie The Adventures of the World. ''Alice krzyczy i wali nogą w ster samolotu. '' ''Wszystko jest czarno niebieskie.Jest pokazany pokój a w nim Alice trzymająca 14 zdjęć.Po chwili rzuca je na ziemie i wybiega przed dzwi a kamera za nią.Kamera jakimś cudem znajduje się w hiszpanii gdzie na widowni stadionu z bykami siedzi Atlantha i Anne trzymające w reku sztuczne walizki.Kamera przemieszcza się na hawaje gdzie na palmie wisi Avalon i nie rusza się. Chwile później łapie walizke od przechodzącego pod nią Victora.Kamera nurkuje w wodzie a nad wodą w łódce wiosłuje Dylan do wyspy na której jest statua wolności a na przegu czeka Chef z już wczesniej złapanym Joel'em i walizką.Na wyspach wielkoanocnych Kelly poszukuje statuetki Alice.Znowu kamera wraca do domu i zauważa przyciemnonego zwycieżce programu razem z walizką i wyrzuca kamere przez okno. Kamera wpada do wulkana we włoszech. Koło niej pizze wcina Sylvia i Kendal oraz RJ a na stół spada walizka pieniędzy.Wszyscy się o nią biją.Na białym domu siedzi Cirke z Heath'em i podziwiają gwiazdy w dzień. A koło nich wjeżdza FBI z czołgiem.Na grenlandii stoją zamarznięci Poul i Rory a po chwili ktoś z oddali podchodzi do nich z piłą.Na koniec widać czarny ekran a w nim wszystkich się bijacych o walizke zawodników.Po chwili Alice odbiera pieniądze i wyrzuca je do dziury.Wszystkie kolory wracają i pojawia się logo The Adventures of the World>'' Klasa 2. Plik:Pasażerowie.png Widać siedzące obok siebie Cirke i Avalon. ('''Cirke: Nie moge uwierzyć że to Kelly odpadła dla mnie. Kiedy ją spotkam, uściskam ją.) (Avalon: Wiecie co? Chce byś żoną prezydenta Bin Ladena. Wiem że nie żyje ale przynajmniej znajde jego ciało. Pojade do Las Vegas i tam się hajtniemy. Tak dostane jeego pieniądze.) Joel: '''I co teraz? '''Heath: Nic. Raz tylko przegraliśmy. Nadal jesteśmy we 6. (Anne: Taa ale zapomniał fakt że połowa z pozostałych to odjechy. Avalon jest walnięta.Joel, dziwny a Heath, głupii. Jedyni normalni to ja,Altantha i Cirke.) Atlantha: Wiem co czuli Wczasowicze jak tu byli. Heath: Tylko się zastanawiam dlaczego na suficie jest sztuczny człowiek. Po chwili sztuczny człowiek skacze ze sufitu na ziemie i odsłania twarz. Anne: Alice! Fajnie wejście . Alice: Dziękuje. Ktoś wie gdzie jest Chris ? Heath: McLean? Alice: Tak! Joel: Pobiegł do stołówki 15 minut temu. Alice nagle wybiega z klasy 2. Klasa 1. Plik:Wczasowicze.png Wszyscy śpią poza RJ i Kendalem którzy siedzą na podłodze i gadają. Kendal: Chyba RJ to nie prawdziwe imie tak? RJ: jest wymyślone przezemnie. Naprawde nazywaam się Roth Jackie. Wiem głupie imię. Kendal: Nie nawet...dziwne! (Kendal:Dziwne! Jestem taki głupii.RJ strasznie mi się podoba a ja taką gafe walnełem.) RJ: Nikt mi tego jeszcze nie powiedział! RJ chciała juz wyjść ale syrena alarmowa wszystkich obudziła i Wczasowicze wybiegli na korytarz. Korytarz. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy poddenerwowani na Alice zaczeli mierzyć ja wzrokiem. Anne: Co takiego chciałaś? Alice: Otóż z jedną rzeczą związaną z wami się pomyliłam. Sylvia: Z jaką? Alice: Zachwile wam powiem ale najpierw coś zrobię. Koło mnie są dwa koła fortuny które nam zostały z poprzedniego odcinka więc poprzyklejałam wasze twarze do każdego koła i gdy kogoś wylosuje wychodzi do przodu. Z drużyny Pasażerów koło wylosowało Cirke. Cirke wychodzi do przodu.Z drużyny Wczasowiczów koło wylosowało Victora. Wychodzi do przodu. Z drużyny Pasażerów koło znowu wylosowało Cirke ale za drugim razem Avalon. Wychodzi do przodu.Z drużyny Wczasowczów koło wylsowało Rory'ego. Rory wyszedł do przodu. Alice: A teraz wyjaśnienie.Producenci mi napisali że popełniłam błąd dotyczący drużyn. Za ten błąd mogli mnie wywalić lecz go teraz naprawiam. Cirke,Victor,Rory i Avalon stworzą trzecią drużyne. Tym razem nazwa jest juz wybrana a nazywac się będą Przewodnicy. Plik:Przewodnicy.png (Sylvia:'Jest! Wreście Rory nie będzie w naszej drużynie.) ('Anne: No to będzie jeszcze gorzej bo jedna z inteligętrzych osób poszła do nowej drużyny.) (Victor: Troche się ciesze że nie będe z Sylvią bo mogła by mi znowu wypić sok proteinowy ale przynajmniej będe w nowej drużynie z Rory'm.) (Rory: No nie! Teraz są aż trzy drużyny i trudno bedzie ich plany na zwycięstwo zniweczyć.) Gdzieś w Grenlandii Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy w nowych grupach stoją i powoli zamarzają.Chef niesie dziwne kurtki. Alice: Chce wam tylko powiedzieć że te kurtki są z przedstawienia zimne dziewczyny więc są tylko różowe. Wszystkie Dziweczyny: HaHaHa! Wszyscy zakładają kurtki. Alice: Otóż pierwsze zadanie będzie polegało na rozmrożeniu. RJ: Łatwizna Chef wprowadza bryły lodu w których jest Trent,Gwen i Duncan. Alice: To rozmroź ich bez użycia rąk w czasie gdy Chef będzie do ciebie strzelał z armatki na śnieżki a gdy Chef cię walnie odpadasz.. RJ: To już nie tak łatwo. Alice: Kto pierwszy rozmrozi tych ludzi i nie da się wyelminować przez Chefa zdobędzie nagrode do drugiego wyzwania. Gdzieś w Grendlandii (2) Plik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy walą głowami o lód. Anne: Nie mamy szans Atlantha: Przestań gadać i wymyśl coś. Chef strzelił w nią kulą. Atlantha: Heath! Pomóż Po chwili Heath też dostał. Joel: Pomoge ci Atlantha: Przwróćmy bryłe głowami to się roskruszy. Plik:Przewodnicy.png Victor zębami skrobie lód. (Cirke: Sądziłam że przynajmniej będziemy mieć plan,musze coś wymyślić.) Cirke: Victor!? Przestań! Możemy tylko jedną teraz zrobić. Skoro nie możemy używać rąk musimy uzyć nóg. Avalon: Tylko właściwie co zrobimy? Rory rzuca noże. Rory: Spróbujcie je utrzymać w nogach i przecinajcie lód. (Rory: To moja druzyna i przynajmniej niech te wyzwanie wygra.) Rory: Tylko szybko bo... Rory dostał a reszta zaczeła już przecinać lód. Plik:Wczasowicze.png RJ zaczeła skakać po lodzie, gdy nagle sie troche roskruszył RJ się poślizgneła i spadła. Poul: Nawet ten pomysł może być. Sylvia: Ale nadal musimy uwarzać na Chefa. Kendal dostał po czym także Sylvia. RJ: Szybko zaczym nie wróci Chef. (Poul: Myśle że nie mamy szans.) Wkrótce Chef wyeliminował też RJ a zaraz po niej dostała Atlantha. Presji nie wytrzymała Sylvia po czym spadła z lodu i została trafiona .Tak samo Avalon i Victor zostali trafieni . Alice: No to mamy z każdej drużyny jednego zawodnika którzy bedą rycerzami. Joel: Co? Przed Zamkiem Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Widać wielki zamek a na nim na trzech kolumnach stoją Poul,Cirke i Joel. Alice: '''Drugie zadanie polega na zwaleniu z wieży jednej osoby .Kto wytrzyma najdłużej nie będzie brał dogywki w trzecim,krótszym zadaniu.Zbijacie ich z katapulty na śnieg. '''Joel: Ale to wręcz niemożliwe! To zamek ze śniegu a my nie mamy specjalnych wspinaczkowych butów w których byśmy mogli jakoś wytrzymać na śniegu. Alice: No i co stego. To nie niebiezpieczne zadanie więc....Start! Cirke: O boże! Kto to umie omijać -''(Krzyczy)-'' Sylvia: Napewno nie ty! Wczasowicze strzelili w katapulte ale zamiast w Cirke strzelili w Joela który spadł Joel: Auć! Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.png Alice: Nadal o zwycięstwo graja Wczasowicze i Przewodnicy. Poul: Zamknij się bo próbuje tu niespaść. Victor: To nadal Próbuj. Avalon: Nadal możesz spaść więc koniec z tobą i tym Futrem na twojej ręce. Anne: To nie futro, to szczur. Poul: Co! Ratunku! nie!. Szczur po chwili skoczył na Cirke i ona spadła. Alice: A wydawała się ta runda dłuższa ale to oznacza że wygrali Wczasowicze a Przewodnicy z Pasażerami zmierza sie w trzecim zadaniu.Wczasowicze moga narazie W Zamku. Plik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Cirke i Joel stoja w strojach rycerskich i w reku trzymają szpady. Cirke: Alice? Dlaczego jesteśmy w Grenlandii a walczymy jak rycerze? Alice: Musieliśmy coś wymyśleć więc padło na to. Joel: To co my właściwie będziemy robić. Alice: Za każdym razem kiedy ktoś was uderzy na telebimie jest pokazana liczba tych uderzeń. Jeżeli dojdzie do 10 przegrywa ta osoba która je ma. (Cirke: Po co ja spytałam.) Zaczeli się po chwili przymierzać do ataka aż Cirke zaczeła go uderzać i wzajemnie.Joel dostał 6 razy ale Cirke 7 .Wreście Anne Joel'a zdekoncentrowała i to on dostał 10 razy. Alice: Więc to Pasażerowie będą na caeremonii a Przewodnicy zajmują 2 miejsce Zanim jednak ona się odbedzie musicie wszyscy zemną iść do samolotu. Samolot.Korytarz. Plik:Wczasowicze.pngPlik:Przewodnicy.pngPlik:Pasażerowie.png Wszyscy stoją w niecierpliwości. Alice: Otóż Chef otworzył klase 3 dla przegranych.Teraz tam bedą się gnieździć zaś klasa 2 została lekko edestaurowana więc. to dosyć proste prawda? Anne: Nie bo to my bedziemy w klasie 3 więc to jest okrutne. Joel: To prawda. Anne: Nie odzywaj się! (Anne: Wiem że pewnie to Joel odpadnie więc Pa Pa) Alice: I tak wam zostanie o jednego mniej wiec zapraszam na Ceremonie. Ceremonia Plik:Pasażerowie.png Cała 4 siedzi poddenerwowana wreście Alice mówi. Alice: Witam was ofermy drugi raz tylko jak ostatnio byliście zostawiłam was w 6,nie w 4.Ha Ha! Joel: Nie badź taka zabawna. Alice: Podliczyliśmy głosy i Paszporty wedrują do: *Heath'a *Atlanthy Alice rzuca im paszporty. Atlantha: Jest! Nie odpadłam. Heath: Cieszę się z tego bardzo. Alice: Pozostał już tylko jeden paszport. Anne, byłaś nie miła,zarozumialska ale nic nie spartoliłaś. Joel, radziłeś sobie nieźle do 2 i 3 zadania, obydwa zawaliłeś. Ostatni Paszport wędruje do: .. .. .. .. .. .. Alice: Anne! Przykro mi Joel ale to ty zostaniesz wyrzucony. Joel: Ale przynajmniej próbowałem zdobyć kasę. Anne podbiega do Joel'a i podaje mu kartke. A'nne:' Masz, to mój numer. Nie dzwoń w nocy i o 14:00. Joel: Dobra. (Anne: Nie jestem aż taka zła więc zrobiłam troche miłego. Pozatym to zły numer ale przynajmniej się uśmiechnął) Joel siada na Armatke. Po chcwili wybija go w powietrze. Alice: Lepszego chyba końca to ja nie mogłam wymysleć. Wiem że jest żałosny ale za takie słowa dużo mi płacą więc.Czy Przewodnicy polubią się? Czy raczej sami siebie skażą na klęske? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek The Adventures of the World.. Ekskluzywny Klip. Gdzieś w bagażowni siedzi osoba w cieniu.To Chris McLean Chris: Pistolet na ogień.? Jest.Stary silnik odrzutowy? Jest. i butla z gazem? Jest. Ej!. Zabierać z tąd kamere bo po was będzie. Przez pomyłke strzelił z pistoletu w butle po czym powstał duży wybuch a samolot mało się nie rozbił.Nagle słychać było głos Chefa. Chris: To Chef! Muszę uciekać. Chris wziął spadochron i wyskoczył ze samolotu. KONIEC! Podobał się odcinek? Dziękuje za przeczytanie. Super Fajny Fajny, ale czegoś brakuje.. Może być Od biedy ujdzie Żałosny